Agridulce
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Todos/Todos:."Porque existen momentos dulces y amargos, buenos y malos, hay sonrisas y llanto" 8: Rota. COMPLETE.
1. Borrego

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a aquellos hombres de los que nunca recuerdo sus apellidos ;D Menos la trama, claro.

**Claim: **Todos/Todos.

**Advertencias: **En éste primero, slash/yaoi.

**Notas: **Conjunto de drabbles independientes, sin relación alguna más que la trama de la historia original. Me estreno en el fandom :D Enjoy, ppl.

-

-

**

* * *

**

Agridulce

(Porque existen momentos dulces y amargos, buenos y malos, hay sonrisas y llanto).

* * *

**1.**— _`Borrego´_(L/Near)

El muchacho de cabellos blancos tendría trece o catorce años cuando supo de la noticia que afligió tanto a Roger.

Junto a Mello, se enteró de la muerte del que había sido su predecesor. De su modelo a seguir.

En aquel momento, el muchacho había terminado de armar su _puzzle_ (aquel que era gigante, y que tenía una 'L' en su esquina superior izquierda, aquel que _él_le había regalado por su cumpleaños número doce, aquel que era su favorito). No dijo nada cuando Roger habló, tampoco cuando Mello dijo que se iba de allí.

No dijo nada pero sintió. Sintió muy bien aquel dolor mudo, aquella decepción y las lágrimas muertas antes de ser liberadas.

También recordó. Recordó cuando L les visitó por vez primera en persona y les saludó. Recordó cuando el detective le regaló aquel _puzzle_


	2. Tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Trama mía, lo demás a sus dueños.

Este va para Muse-at-dawn, que es su OTP :D

-

* * *

**2.—** _`Tiempo´_ (L/Light)

Cuando el muchacho de cabellos oscuros y desprolijos sintió el golpe en su mejilla, no se tardó en responderle. Habría tardado menos de no haber sido por esas esposas que los encadenaban. Pero eso no importaba. Importaban los golpes y el dolor que causaban en las mejillas del otro. Importaban esas jodidas esposas, que con cada tirón, forcejeo y demás, dañaban las muñecas de ambos.

Los empujones de la cadena iban y volvían al mismo compás que los golpes, al mimo tiempo que los amagues y contraataques. Hasta que uno trastabilló y el otro cayó con todo su peso muerto en una posición incómoda.

¿Y aquella mano qué hacía allí? El castaño, contra toda naturaleza suya y con el impulso molestando en los labios, atrapó el rostro del detective entre sus manos y juntó sus labios en un intento de beso apasionado que solamente era torpeza desbordada. El ruido de las cadenas anunció que las manos de ambos no decidieron quedarse quietas y que preferían explorar bajo la ropa, mientras que el beso iba tomando sabor a algo diferente (algo que le agradaba a ambos, algo que era una mezcla exacta de dulce y amargo, todo al mismo tiempo).

* * *


	3. Dulce

**Disclaimer:** Trama mía, lo demás a sus dueños.

-

-

* * *

**Agridulce**

* * *

**3.**— _`Dulce´_ (L/Misa)

Misa lo ve comiendo aquella cantidad demencial de cosas dulces y se pregunta cómo es que L no engorda, cómo es que sus dientes permanecen sanos o cómo su rostro se mantiene suave, terso y liso.

L la ve a ella mirándolo, con esos ojos azules curiosos, la boca apenas abierta, el dedo sobre el mentón y el rostro sumamente concentrado en lo que pasa por su cabeza.

L le mira con esos ojos abiertos, pero sin transmitir emoción alguna, y luego se lleva un poco de su pastel a la boca.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves, Misa-san? —pregunta entre bocado y bocado.

La rubia se sonroja y niega con la cabeza, para seguir mirándolo comer su postre. Bocado por bocado, mientras él mira las pantallas gigantes intentando atrapar a Kira.

Cuando su pastel se acaba, L suspira y decide pararse de su asiento

Misa piensa que él va a por más pastel, pero cuando ve que el detective se acerca hacia ella, descarta la idea.

Cuando L está lo auficientemente cerca de ella, le besa sin previo aviso (un beso casto, suave, rápido, fugaz).

— Justo como sospeché, Misa-san. Tus labios saben rico, a frambuesa. Saben dulce.

* * *


	4. Capricho

**Disclaimer:** Trama mía, lo demás a sus dueños.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Agridulce**

* * *

**4.**— _`Capricho´_(Light/Misa)

Si le sonreías, ¿era porque te hacía feliz con nimiedades? Porque ella intentaba hacerlo, vaya que no se rendía, pero veías cómo iba desistiendo poco a poco.

Si le decías_ 'Te quiero'_, ¿era realmente porque lo sentías así? Y es que ella te lo decía a ti día a día, hora tras hora, buscando una respuesta similar, una devolución al gesto, que cada vez era más débil.

Si ella se aparecía en un conjunto _sexy_, si susurraba tu nombre en tu oído, si gemía contra tu cuello, ¿tú la complacías? Demonios, ella se esforzaba, lo sabías y te molestaba. Buscaba mil y una formas de engatusarte y seducirte, todo el tiempo, hasta que fue despertando.

¿Y si ella se acercaba a ti y te besaba? ¿Qué hacías tú, entonces? ¿Devolvías el beso, con pasión y consideración?

¡Carajo! Que ella solamente buscaba algo de cariño como respuesta. Temía tu reacción, pero era valiente y lo hacía, porque quería demostrar que estaba allí, aunque aquello fue desapareciendo.

¿Y sabes por qué? Porque nunca le sonreíste con genuina alegría, nunca le dijiste _'Te quiero' _con verdadero cariño, nunca la complaciste sin pensar en ti primero (porque debes admitirlo, que sólo te enfocabas en tu propio goce, descuidándola a ella, siendo egoísta), y nunca, nunca le besaste como Dios manda por quererlo así (pero sí por convencer, por manipular).

¿Y sabes por qué todos aquellos intentos ahora desaparecen? Porque ella abrió los ojos antes que tú, vio mejor la realidad y logró madurar en algo. Porque supo decir _'No'_ y superar aquello que era sólo un capricho.

* * *


	5. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Trama mía, lo demás a sus dueños.

-

-

* * *

**Agridulce**

* * *

**5.**— _`Chocolate´_ (Matt/Mello)

El crujir del chocolate deshaciéndose en la boca de Mello era lo único que rompía el silencio en aquel lugar.

Hasta que Matt habló.

— ¿Puedes, maldita sea, dejar de comer chocolate algún puñetero día? Ese ruido me está enloqueciendo.

— No —se llevó un nuevo trozo a la boca.

— Tienes diecisiete, Mello, ya déjalo.

— No hay edad para el chocolate, idiota.

Matt bufó y luego se acercó a él, le quitó la barra de chocolate de sus manos, y se llevó un bocado a los labios para saborearlo. Lo probó, tragó, y luego habló.

— Esta mierda es buena, jodidamente deliciosa.

Mello sonrió entonces. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. Le miró pícaramente y sin más tapujos, le besó rudamente.

— ¿Y ahora quién quiere chocolate? —susurró una vez se separó de él.

Matt le miró, sorprendido al principio, soriendo al final, se relamió los labios y se acercó más a él. Esta vez fue él quien inició el beso. Rudo, varonil, nada de delicadezas.

Los labios del rubio sabían dulce, a chocolate... no, era algo mucho mejor, más delicioso y adictivo.

Era, sin dudas, algo mucho mejor que el chocolate.

* * *


	6. Opuestos

**Disclaimer:** Trama mía, lo demás a sus dueños.

-

-

* * *

**Agridulce**

* * *

**6.**— _`Opuestos´_ (Near/Mello)

Mello lo mira y no comprende. No _lo _entiende. No puede comprender cómo una persona puede ser así, como lo es _él._

Near no le cae para nada bien. Desde que llegó hace ya quién sabe cuántas semanas, el albino no hace más que pasarse todo el bendito día sentado allí, en esa extraña posición, con sus pijamas claros, mirando fijamente su _puzzle_, sin hacer nada más que tomar la misma pieza una y otra vez e intentando encajarla donde no va.

Mello suspira

_`Si fuera así de estúpido, no estaría aquí´_ piensa, cansado de verlo hacer lo mismo.

— Hey, tú, ¿qué no te das cuenta de que aquella pieza no es la que corresponde?

Near deja la pieza en el suelo y dirige la vista hacia el rubio, asiente, y vuelve a mirar su _puzzle_ inmenso, esta vez sin moverse.

Mello se promete que algún día le pegará, muy fuerte. Pero primero se decide a colocar la jodida pieza en donde debe ir, sólo porque la actitud del muchacho le molesta.

— Así, idiota. Va aquí.

Near vuelve a mirarlo, sin expresión alguna, y Mello sabe que cualquier cosa que diga no hará que las cosas cambien, y derivará a lo mismo.

Lo último que siente, luego de percibir la mano de Near cuando éste lo detiene para que no coloque ninguna pieza, es lo labios de él sobre los suyos.

E irónicamente no puede evitar pensar que es demasiado atractivo el hecho de que son totalmente opuestos.


	7. Juego

**Disclaimer:** Trama mía, lo demás a sus dueños.

-

-

* * *

**Agridulce**

* * *

**7.**— _`Juego´_ (Light/Near)

Lo odia. Lo odia demasiado. Lo odia porque interfiere en sus planes, porque cuando creyó deshacerce de L, aparece él.

Pero debe admitir que es divertido, resulta excitante el que Near esté detrás suyo, buscando pistas para culparlo. La adrenalina quemando sus venas sólo vuelve el juego más divertido. Pero el juego no termina allí (porque a Light le encanta manipular, le da poder ser quien domine).

Y todo se trata de ello; de ver quién domina a quién, quien manda en la cama (o el sofá, o el suelo, o lo que fuere); quién muerde más fuerte a quién; qué manos exploran mejor y cuáles son más atrevidas; quién grita más fuerte el nombre del otro.

Porque entre ellos siempre fue así. Es una guerra, una competencia, una que ambos quieren ganar (pero que siempre queda empatada, entre gemidos y gruñidos por igual).

Near es un muchacho apasionado por todo lo que involucre un juego. Fuera lo que fuese, él trataba siempre de resolverlo y ganar.

Light no era menos testarudo que él, con su afán de ser el Dios de un nuevo mundo, de ganarle en la lucha a Near, aquella que siempre involucraba la vida de miles de personas. Combinados eran explosivos, demostrando quién sería más apto (más poderoso, más rápido y más cruel) para ganar aquel estúpido juego.


	8. Rota

**Disclaimer:** Trama mía, lo demás a sus dueños.

-

-

* * *

**Agridulce**

* * *

**8.**— _`Rota´_ (Misa)

Suspira. Cansada, triste, desdichada. _Rota y sola._Todo para ella había acabado ya. Ahora estaba sola; su detective favorito había muerto y su amor no correspondido había seguido el mismo camino.

Y sufría por los dos, porque los quiso y los querrá a los dos por siempre. Los dos eran importantes en su vida, cada uno a su manera, y el destino le había quitado a ambos.

Suspira otra vez, aquello se había vuelto rutina, da un pequeño paso al frente (más cerca del precipicio, más cerca de la muerte) e inhala profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire, de vida, quizá por última vez. Entonces cruza el barandal, ahora sí con la capacidad de acabar todo.

Mientras sus manos se aferran al frío metal de las barandas y sus pies buscan el mejor soporte en aquella pequeña cornisa, ella recuerda su vida, o lo último, lo que más le importa. Ella misma evoca sus recuerdos más felices (aquellos días de filmación, de sesiones de fotos y modelaje, con L y Light, Rem y Ryuuk).

Con Light... ¿Cómo es que podía amarlo? A ella tampoco le cuadraba mucho, ahora que lo pensaba, con la mente más despejada y a punto de morir. No se entendía a sí misa, no a esas alturas, donde analizaba todo con mayor detalle y más claridad. Se había impulsado por un capricho y por la devoción ciega que sentía hacia Kira (y no Light, pero ella no había podido diferenciarlos del todo).

¿Entonces optaba por esa vía? Simplemente porque aquella persona que ella quería, que le gustaba criticar, a la que siempre le llevaba la contra, había muerto, y porque también lo había hecho aquella persona que ella había adorado y hasta amado ciega y estúpidamente.

Simplemente porque estaba sola y rota.


End file.
